


Good Times

by KillerOfHope



Series: 2019 Bingo Card Insanity [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Castiel (Supernatural), Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, Gabriel is an Archangel and a Special Case, M/M, Omega Dean, Pack Dynamics, Polyamorous Pack, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: "Aren't you gonna join them?" Gabriel's eyebrows rise to his hairline.As far as he is informed the famous Winchester's formed a pack with Castiel. It's one of the reason why his little brother is so unpopular with his brethren these days. Not that he's privy to all the details, all he knows that the three have a close albeit complicated relationship."I ain't invited." Sam shakes his head. His gaze travels over his books and his empty coffee mug.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the TeamFreeLove Tag is mostly porn in messy dynamics and that most emotional work goes on between Sam and Gabriel. 
> 
> **Warning** Lots of kinks are not listed, they all related to group sex and abo stuff like knotting. Since this takes place in some alternate S13, expect some forays into the messy history between Sam, Dean and Cas. 
> 
> #4 SPN Kink Bingo 2019: ABO Dynamics

It takes a while for Gabriel to catch on. He blames it on the fact that he's pretty dazzled after his rescue. It's been a few rough years. The truth is that he lived through worse and heals quickly once the greatest damage is gone. Having access to his grace helps, but you cannot fault him for downplaying having his powers back. The Winchesters have thrown a tight net around him and Gabriel is happy to enjoy their protection.

So he settles back, siphons grace from all kind of sources in order to use them as cosmic painkillers. It feels real damned good, especially since he can now access channels he had to avoid thanks through his witness protection.

Still, it takes him months of living in the bunker before he is healed enough to care about anything else but himself.

It starts with a late evening, when he finds Sam holed up in the library.

"Shouldn't you be in bed right now?" Gabriel cannot help but ask.

The sight in front of him is a pitiful one. Even without using his grace, it's obvious how tired Sam is. His eyes are tiny and he's barely capable of keeping them open, despite all the training he's got. Exhaustion bleeds from him like an open wound.

"I can't, Cas and Dean are still busy," Sam grumbles.

"Aren't you gonna join them?" Gabriel's eyebrows rise to his hairline.

As far as he is informed the famous Winchester's formed a pack with Castiel. It's one of the reason why his little brother is so unpopular with his brethren these days. Not that he's privy to all the details, all he knows that the three have a close albeit complicated relationship.

"I ain't invited." Sam shakes his head. His gaze travels over his books and his empty coffee mug.

A tense silence fills the air while Gabriel waits for an explanation.

"Not tonight, at least," Sam relents. "There are some things Dean only shares with Cas and usually I don't begrudge them their privacy. It's just difficult when you feel like a guest instead of an equal member most days."

"I'm sorry, I know it's hard when the pack is not balanced," Gabriel says. Sam does not have to elaborate. He can imagine the problem at hand.

Dean is not the most traditional omega and has probably learned to lower his walls in Castiel's presence. With Sam, his actual Alpha, he has so much history that neither of them is willing to open their mouth when something _does_ bother them. Not to mention that Sam isn't the most forthcoming person either when it comes to his personal issues.

"Want some company?" Gabriel offers. Sam's surprised expression almost matches his own, but his gut reaction to the miserable face in front of him is has some merit.

It's been awhile since he had a partner and starting with Sam Winchester of all people is not the worst idea he ever had.

That Sam actually _looks_ at him, his expression turning from absent to interested, is a good sign. Gabriel does not like to admit it, but he is very much aware that Sam Winchester is picky about his bed partners.

"Are you only offering to make Dean jealous?" Sam asks quietly. He shows no sign if he approves that action or not.

Gabriel carefully considers his words. Other Archangels tried to court this man and failed spectacularly.

"I believe you deserve a break from the messed up situation you are in. You have spent so much time with your brother, you cannot think straight anymore when it comes to him," Gabriel says in the end. "Aside from the fact that he has no problem inviting others to his bed while you remain faithful to the point of foolishness."

For he would bet his life on it that Dean jumped Cas before asking Sam for permission first. As mated pair it's considered rude if an Omega seeks out reprieve beyond the pack, especially if their Alpha lives in a mostly monogamous relationship. In history Gabriel often watched humanity struggle with the fact that Alphas do not like to share, while Omegas welcomed anyone with open arms.

It does not help, of course, that Sam has trust issues and Dean deals with his by wrapping himself in the scents of one-night stands. Or Castiel's, in the more recent case.

It's a surprise when Sam reaches out, but does not haul him in for a hot kiss followed by a rough fuck on the desk. Instead he only sort of takes hold of Gabriel's thigh, still looking up at him and tugs until they are so close they breathe each other.

The careful way Sam lifts his hand to touch Gabriel's hair is almost too gentle for the archangel to handle. He expected rough sex, biting and a good round of hate sex. Not ... Sam looking so lost, like it's been ages someone took care of _him_. Gabriel guesses it's true, because raising a kid like Jack is a full-time job and Sam is fucking amazing at it.

"Would you mind if all we did was sleep tonight? I'm not up for anything else right now," Sam finally says, quiet and almost ashamed for daring to ask something for himself.

Gabriel's shrivelled sense of justice roars to live. How long has it been since someone put Sam first? He stomps out the instinct to drag Dean and Cas out their bed to demand some frigging answers.

He stays his hand and swallows his anger. Out of two reasons only, one he's not strong enough to put the fear of a fully powered archangel into someone as jaded as Dean Winchester and two ... Sam is more important right now.

"Let's get you to bed, tiger. We have plenty of time to do the nasty." Gabriel pats the hunter on the back and pretends not to have seen the relieved look on Sam's face.

Relief that doesn't just come from avoid a possible awkward situation.

Gabriel, who has survived other tricky situations through observation and the ability of brain to rub a few cells together, assumes that Sam _really_ does have a problem involving intimacy.

 _Not surprising, given the last person he let close enough to fuck him over,_ Gabriel thinks and congratulates himself on not having jumped Sam out of the blue. He has fantasized about that particular Winchester before, he won't lie. But a lot of it happened, well _before_ the whole mess and Sam always seems so put together most days it's easy to forget whom he spend a timeless eternity with. _With dear Luci trapped in that other dimension and possibly dead, it's easy to forget what got us in this situation in the first place._

He schools his expression while he drags Sam to his bed. Bathroom routine has to wait, the hunter is barely able to walk a straight line, because he's so exhausted. Gabriel is glad that he's able to get shoes and the jeans off him before Sam falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillows.

Since the invitation is still open, Gabriel pulls the covers over the hunter and settles next to him. He can provide a warm body to cuddle against, that's the least Sam deserves. Meanwhile, he has some time to figure out the knots in the offer he just made.

For yes, he would really like to jump Sam. As Archangel and former Pagan God, his biology is a bit more flexible than your regular angel. Those assume the designation of their vessels. Monsters, most psychic's and demons fall into the category of the undesignated. Pure logic, since the pack stuff is ninety percent biology and psychology. Gabriel lived long enough among humanity to make his way no matter what role he assumes.

So no, he would have no problem changing his second gender into whatever form Sam might prefer.

The greatest issue, the one thing that make Sam could back out once he woke up, is the fact that Gabriel is still an Archangel. Always will be and given Sam's history he would not resent him for changing his mind,

Gabriel lifts his finger and runs it through Sam's hair. When he allows it, he can sense Sam's soul and emotions simmering underneath.

He pulls back, because he _knows_ Lucifer well enough to imagine what waits underneath. Luci' has always been a noisy, intrusive little bugger, even back when he was still full of laughter and starlight.

And Lucifer was just one scar among many when it came to Sam Winchester.

"Question is ... do I really want to be a therapist, couple councillor, a co-parent _and_ a lover?" Gabriel asks himself. "Technically it's not my business."

But he watches Sam breathe quietly in his arms, senses the uneasy sleep beneath his hands and thinks it worth a try.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #5 SPN Kink Bingo 2019: Pack Dynamics

In the morning Gabriel wakes up to a growling Alpha above him. He curses his own lack of foresight and goes limb before considering his next move. As he stares up into Sam's eyes, Gabriel figures it is best to wait until the hunter has calmed down. His eyes are red, his expression feral and claws are pressing Gabriel's hands into the pillow above him while sharp teeth graze over his neck.

It is not a pleasant position, far less enjoyable than it is meant to be, but Gabriel is aware that it is own fault for having caught Sam off guard. Just before going to bed he considered his options regarding the messed up situation the Winchester pack is in and still did not think about how Sam would reacted to foreigner in his bed.

"Sam, it's me," Gabriel says, when the Alpha above him shows little signs of getting better.

Sure, he could calm him with a brush of his grace or disappear instantly, but it is doubtful it would actually help Sam. Especially not if they still intend to work together at some point. No, it is better to establish some boundaries.

"You smell strange."

The sentence is more growl than actual words, but since it is the first sign of higher brain function Gabriel refuses to be picky. Especially not since some tension leaves Sam's body. The gaze is still careful and too wild to pass as human, but the Winchester dragged himself out of the _kill-or-die_ state Alphas are famous for.

It is a relief that Sam shows signs of returning to humanity, but he is not rocking against Gabriel's body as invitation either.

"I am an Archangel, Sammy. I can be whatever I want, of course I smell strange to you." While he explains, Gabriel remains absolutely still. He searches for an explanation what set Sam off after sleeping next to him for hours.

Only when his mind brushes against an _awareness_ that is unusual for humans, Gabriel decides it has to be Sam's instinct and his history with possession. Awake he knows that Gabriel is a shape shifter, a pagan god and an archangel who can change their gender at any time. Half asleep that's different.

Especially since Gabriel's _grace_ was what set Sam off in the first place.

 _Not able to tell the difference between me and Luci yet, heh?_ Gabriel thinks and is relieved that he is actually not disappointed.

If there is anyone, who deserves reassurance than it's Sam fucking Winchester.

It takes five more minutes until Sam finally lets him ago. For a while, the feral part of the brain remains active, studying the strange person in his bed and his appearance. Gabriel takes great care not to hide his contradicting scents. For Sam, he must appear as if he is all three - Alpha, Beta _and_ Omega. Through the years he has been all three and has never shown a preference for either gender, but long experience give Gabriel a sense for what secondary nature is best suited for which situation.

Before he can decide which would be the best solution Sam's mouth brushes against his, claiming his lips for a hot hard kiss that Gabriel is happy to reciprocate. It has the heat he expected last night, but well rested Sam kisses like he is starving.

Gabriel groans quietly, out of habit, and it leads Sam to getting more comfortable, pressing him into the mattress with his body weight. The claws aren't as sharp anymore when they trail down Gabriel's sides and dig into his thighs. With a sigh, Gabriel parts his legs and wraps them around Sam's waist. His cock is stirring in his pants and Sam seems just as interested.

Hence why Gabriel makes a sound of protest, when the Winchester draws away.

Heat and want runs through his body and the realization that Gabriel won't care how or in which form Sam will fuck him, cools his boiling blood a little.

The years as prisoner fucked with his head a little and after he takes a deep breath, Gabriel is glad that Sam did not take advantage. For it would have been damned easy for Gabriel to get slick, just a few more minutes of kissing and petting and he would have turned into a fucking facet.

"Breakfast?" Gabriel asks, still a little breathless. It takes effort to unwrap himself from Sam. But he is not sure if he can survive the day if it starts out with Sam Winchester getting naked.

"Pancakes for you, coffee for me?" Sam's questions shows how long Gabriel is already living in the bunker.

Maybe it is not a good idea to stick around for so long, but after some serious consideration he decides the protection of the bunker is worth the risk of staying with the Winchesters. After some negotiations that involved Gabriel not going on every hunt unless it is really serious, he even figured out a lot of Winchester related disasters can be prevented when they have an near omniscient Archangel on speed dial.

"You know me so well," Gabriel purrs. He presses on last kiss on Sam's mouth before he crawls out of bed.

He doesn't miss the way Sam looks at him.

After a short shower and fresh clothing, they head to the kitchen. It is still empty and Sam's expression darkens, when his eyes catch how late it is already. Gabriel follows how Sam's eyes wander to the sink. Since the are no used plates and empty coffee mugs waiting for them, it means the other half of the pack is still occupied.

Gabriel's heart clenches at how lonely Sam looks.

He doesn't have to crack Sam's mind like a raw egg in order to guess the history of this pack. Hell, they all know the beginning. During the first round, he wondered if he could use it against the two hunters - the younger Alpha and the older Omega. An unusual dynamic, but it fit into their history. Not necessarily into their personalities back then. There had been a lot of comments how Dean would have made a better Alpha.

Arguments that evaporated after Sam's first death and vanished entirely after Dean went to Hell.

 _And before they could resolve their issues, little old Cassie came and seduced Dean Winchester,_ Gabriel thinks. Not with sex, of course. It would have hurt Sam, had it only been sex that Dean wanted from Castiel. But the way he stares into his coffee mug, has more of a partner that is being cheated on. Half anger, half sadness.

"Can I ask you a question?" Gabriel wants to resolve some issues _before_ they get into the bed.

He still wants to sleep with Sam and it scares him a little how open he is to how they get it done in the end. After so much time as prisoner in a dungeon he should not lower his bar to 'don't get killed and raped - if possible'. The alternative is that he trusts Sam Winchester in a way he probably shouldn't. But, Gabriel admits, if there is someone he can trust with the finer points of consent, then it is this poor soul.

Sam shrugs, but the white knuckles around the coffee mug tell Gabriel he is bracing himself for some bad news.

"What exactly what do you want out of our arrangement? I don't mind having sex with you, no matter which way or form. But there is difference between messing with pack dynamics and just keeping your bed warm for a while."

"It is a little bit of both." Sam's sigh is audible in the entire kitchen. Gabriel frowns, but lets the Winchester continue. "Conversations are not our greatest strength. For the longest time it was just Dean and I and of course I wasn't happy how he threw himself at Cas, but I could _accept_ it. Besides, I didn't mind the privacy while they were off fucking somewhere, because I didn't want them to know how much Lucifer was bothering me."

"So you settled into a nice Sam-and-Dean next to a Dean-and-Cas understanding, correct?" At Sam's silent nod, Gabriel wants to know, "What changed?"

"When Dean got the Mark, Cas and I searched for a cure. We were surprised how well we got along and we bonded through our worries and our loneliness." Sam grimaces as he puts away the plates. While Gabriel wolfed down his food, his appetite returned a few weeks down his recovery, he had to force himself to eat at all. "But things went down with your father and your dear aunt, they gradually focused one another again."

"So you feel that you have no place in the pack," Gabriel murmurs, loud enough for Sam to hear him. Since he lives to make himself unpopular, he breaches a topic that is a potential mine field. "Do you blame Jack? I mean, I have seen how sweet you are with the boy and he obviously worships the ground you walk on, but..."

"It's not Jack's fault!" Sam cuts him off. He slams his flat hand on the kitchen counter. "I wasn't in a good place. I _encouraged_ Cas to stay with Dean, despite the fact he used my room as nest for the longest time. Taking care of Jack helped _me,_ I didn't want to dump all my issues on my pack members. They are too involved in it and some things I have to sort out by myself."

"Seems like as if you don't know if you want to be angry at them for causing you grief or for being too blind to take it away." Gabriel takes advantage of the fact that Sam sunk on one of the chairs. He runs his hands through Sam's hair. Carefully with just the perfect pressure to suggest what true grooming feels like.

The Winchester slowly relaxes. "It's not their fault either. I have always been messed up."

Gabriel dares to prod and catch a few of the thoughts running through Sam's head. Unlike Dean, who despises most angel related topics, Sam welcomes the fact that he doesn't have to explain each and every single background story. Instead he lets the archangel proceed, who quickly learns that one deeply rooted problem is the fact that Sam is mated to Dean, but the connection withered over the time and they never restablished it. Now it's a frayed, old thing hanging by a threat. With the slight distinction that Dean found a beta angel to hold on to while Sam got memories of hell, deals with the after-effects of possession and has a troublesome history with consent.

"You are almost as bad as I am," Gabriel says and makes his desicion.

His heart skips a beat when his hands travels down to Sam's neck, massaging it gently and the Winchester unwinds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #6 SPN Kink Bingo 2019: Scenting

Dean jerks awake. An unexpected sound ends his sleep, but he is too entangled in Cas too react as fast as he would like. The angel is still fast asleep and doesn't stir. Rightfully so, since Dean's brain figures out it's Sam after a few seconds. The familiar scent and his frame inside the door causes him to relax again. 

The smell of coffee hits his nose. 

"Did you bring me some?" Dean mumbles, eyes half open. 

"Presumptuous." 

The murmured answer is so close to his ear, Dean shivers. It runs down his spine and though he has been up half night, he gets immediately wet. Sam's scent hits his nose, a well known mixture of wet earth, fresh coffee and rain. Less exhaustion and the hated insomnia that plagues his brother so often he prefers his own bed. Today, Sam seems to be a in a good mood. 

With a groan Dean buries his face in the pillows when Sam climbs on the bed, teeth nipping at his neck and marking him while a pair of hands pull the covers away. Heat and lust drives the last remnants of sleep away. It takes just a touch from Sam and he is wide awake. His focus narrows down to his brother's touch, fingertips running down his back while Sam's low growl vibrates through the entire room. 

The sound wakes Castiel. His eyelashes flutter and the angel slowly shifts under the thin covers. His feet brush against Dean's thigh and the touch is as distracting as Sam rutting above him. He tries to give a witty answer, but the soft yet possessive touch turns his brain into jello. It doesn't help that they haven't done it often - all three in the same bed. Usually that's reserved for close calls. Cas nearly dying through Ramiel's hands was one of the nights where they acted like a true pack. 

Dean is ready to spread his legs to give Sam some more leverage, but a movement on his left kills that thought. 

"What ... what are you doing here?" Dean moans, unable speak properly when Gabriel saunters into the room, leaning against the door frame. 

"He is going to join us." Sam's answer comes as a surprise. Not just because his hands are finally shoving the covers out of the way and his fingers dig into the soft flesh of Dean's ass. 

The implications steal Dean's breath away. 

He wants to protest, just on principle. But all comes out of his mouth is a small huff as Sam starts kneading his ass. The groping is shameless, possessive in a manner Sammy hasn't acted lately. So the slightest graze is enough to get Dean wet. He's canting his hips up, trying to rub himself against Sam's crotch and the more he demands by offering his ass to his Alpha, the less he cares about Gabriel's presence. 

"Sammy," Dean rasps as his arms are pulled behind is back, his wrists held together by a claw. 

The grip is tight and the arousal in his nose so strong Dean gets hot just from Sam tasting the sweat running down his spine. 

"Patience, Dean. You didn't need me last night, so I guess you wait a bit longer," is all Sam says. Dean whines and stretches his neck, but it's useless. He knows his brother is right. He has been neglecting his brother lately, but in the past it was always better to wait for Sam to come to him. No matter how rough the sex might be, the few scratches are always worth it. 

Dean whines, "I want you cock."

It's maddening that the head is rubbing over his warm and damp entrance. He's not overflowing yet, but he bets as soon as Sam will part the folds, the slick is going to pour out of him like a river. 

"Well, if you are offering," Sam says. He grabs Dean's hair, pulls until the left cheek is pressed into the pillow. 

The abrupt thrust as his Alpha sinks into him causes him to moan. Dean jerks in Sam's firm hold and as the first few seconds pass and he gets used to the thick shaft filling him out, his eyes take in the sight in front of him. 

Occupied with Sam getting him hot and ready, Dean didn't notice how Gabriel ambushed Castiel in a similar manner. Dean is equally hungry and dismayed at the sight. The two angels are right next to them with Cas on his back, one leg pulled to his chest as Gabriel uses his tongue to eat him out. 

The soft mewls Castiel lets out are alien, but beautiful. Dean could get lost in them. It's just that Sam has other ideas, because he starts slowly fucking him, pressing deeper in long, slow motions that rock Dean across the mattress. Who is too out of it, too enraptured by getting ploughed and watching Cas loose his mind to comprehend what Sam wants from him. 

Only when he's half laying on Cas and a new scent hits his nose, arousal mixed with honey and green tea, Dean comprehends what is wanted from him. Gabriel doesn't have to give a verbal order, a single glance is enough. Dean shifts and takes Cas' dick into his mouth, sucking at it as best as he's able to. 

Behind him Castiel cries out, reaching for something to hold on and his hand lands on Dean's lower back. Who doesn't even notice it, since he has still Sam's dick inside him, filling and stretching his walls. It doesn't help that Gabriel's closeness makes him dizzy. He's only aiding the archangel who does the most of the work, given how deep his pushing in tongue inside his brother and grabbing his ass tight to keep him still. 

All of this is a fast track to Dean's dick. There is something gratifying about drowning in various scents of arousal, want and need. He wishes Sam would let go of his ass for a second, so Dean could rub it against the sheets. 

"You are not coming yet," Sam growls and Dean's Alpha slaps his ass, reading his intention. 

Then he  _ pulls out  _ and Dean sobs, burning with need to milk his Alpha's knot. As sweet as Cas' dick feels, laying heavy on his tongue, it's not enough. 

"Keep going, Dean-o." Gabriel interrupts his task to chuckle. "Sammy here isn't done with you yet and I think you don't want to make it worse." 

With these words the archangel pulls away and grabs a handful of Dean's hair. The tug is gentle. Dean moans, aroused and distressed at the same time, when Gabriel forces his head back down until the head of Cas' dick nudges against the back of his throat. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #8 SPN Kink Bingo 2019: Scent Marking

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" Gabriel wraps his arms around Sam, one slung over the Alpha's broad shoulders. 

The incense of sex fills the air, added with soft moans and skin sliding over skin. It's been a long time since humanity were more animals than sentient beings, but some old instincts are still there. The dark atmosphere and the dim light of the room soothes Sam's rampant impulses to run feral. 

A soft grunt is the answer. Sam is still watching the pair writhing on the bed in front of them. 

Instead of giving their brothers the knots they ached for, Gabriel suggested to torment them a little further. It didn't take a lot for Sam to agree, because the evidence of Cas and Dean's jubilation last night is impossible to ignore. Especially not for a sensitive nose like Sam's. 

"Sammy," Dean moans. The omega cranks his neck to catch his Alpha's gaze, looking for release and approval. 

"You are doing well," Sam rumbles and pats his brother's cheek. "But spread your legs a little further." 

Dean obligees and the two in charge watch him shiver as he rubs his hole against Cas'. Omega and Beta moan and secrete pools between them. It stains the bed, their thighs and the cleft of their ass. Their movements have a calming effect on Sam's rage. Unable to find release, the two less dominant members of the Winchester Pack shake as they try to please their Alpha. It is well-known but not common practice for Alpha's to make use of the fact that a Beta and an Omega cannot find true satisfaction with each other. 

Instead they are desperate and the slick flowing between only spurs them on. 

Gabriel grins a little. It's simply biology and a fitting payback after they excluded Sam. 

His own gender is secondary, he can manipulate it to a nuance that they do not find him off putting. Technically he falls somewhere between Sam and Cas, when it comes to rank. While he would not mind Sam's attention, he can easily shift closer to the Omega spectrum if he desires, it's not what he's here for today. 

"How long do you intend to tease them?" He asks, leaving a trail of kisses on Sam's shoulder. 

Castiel's confused and slightly unhappy look, that Sam is too high-strung to notice, proves Gabriel was right in his assessment. Maybe this little pack isn't hopelessly broken yet. Dean's eagerness was almost surprising, Gabriel expected more resistance from the Omega. Given the Winchester Brothers history, Gabriel suspected Dean developed a rebellious streak and complained to his Alpha long enough to shatter a long established dynamic, but in truth it's a classic case of an Omega provoking his Alpha. 

Gabriel is confident that is wouldn't have taken long until Dean found himself thrown over a table or pressed against a wall. 

"I'm not done with them yet," Sam answer him. His expression is almost charming, a mixture of pride and greed. A show that increase his pack member's hunger for him. 

Sam reaches out and takes the flushed dicks into his hands. They are not as large as his own, but they are wet with pre-come and the aura of slickness thickens. Sweat shimmers on two naked bodies rutting against each other while they rock between rubbing their cunts together and jerking up into the Alpha's fist. 

It's Castiel, who finally breaks. 

"Alpha, please," he whines, helpless as he's kept on the edge and knowing well there will be consequences if he comes without permission. "Please, we are sorry. We didn't want you to feel left out." 

"Now, that wasn't too difficult, but a simple apology won't make your Alpha happy, Cassie," Gabriel explains. He gets that his little brother is still a little uneducated. 

In Heaven they promote that beta vessels are the preferable choice, since upper management despises ruts and heats. They tend to throw time tables off, but as result none of his siblings are aware of the delicate balance a beta is part of when they are tied to a pack. 

It's fairly obvious that no one told Castiel he has to submit to the Alpha whose Omega he is sleeping with. 

Tss, no wonder Sam looked worn out and devastated, though Gabriel is reluctant to blame Castiel's lack of knowledge. Dean should have known better at least. 

"I guess, you want to make sure they remember who they belong to?" Gabriel suggests. 

Experience tells him that Sam doesn't let out his wilder instincts in bed very often. Not surprising, given how he fought against his nature his entire life. The piercing look Sam throws him, before his eyes rake over the tantalizing bodies undulating on the sheets, tell Gabriel he's open for suggestions. 

"As much as they deserve to get their asses reamed and their holes knotted, I wonder if you have ever covered them with your come?" Gabriel lets go of Sam and grins lasciviously as untangles Cas' limbs from Dean's. He rearranges them until they are spread out on front of the other Alpha, trembling and craving his attention. 

It's a beautiful sight, when Sam's eyes darken. It certainly wants Gabriel to throw himself on all fours and raise his ass into the air, but he resists the urge. There is time for it later, when they are done here. 

Especially since Sam takes to the idea like a drowning man to a rope. 

Gabriel, currently located behind Dean and Castiel's heads, reaches for their knees. The Beta and the Omega are almost laying on top of each other, but they too delirious to stop him, when Gabriel moves them until they are exposed to their Alpha like sacrifices to a wrathful god. 

It says a lot that they barely twitch. In their state, high on lust and unfulfilled need, the lower ranking pack members become plaint, especially when the more dominate part is bordering on a feverish rut, needing sate a ravenous appetite and their animalistic nature. 

"Wouldn't knotting them far more satisfying if we covered them with our spunk first?" 

Gabriel can see the lethal force moving behind Sam's eyes. This Winchester, far more than any other human, knows the terrible power an Alpha can possess. Decades ago Azazel awakened an ancient danger, long forgotten by modern society and each day Sam has to suppress it the force grows more foul and infernal. 

  
  


\- 

  
  


Fingers sink into his hair. It's deliciously painful and Gabriel gasps. His voice is soft and quiet, a bit of surprise given how tension filled the room before. It still smells like a cheap brothel, but the dangerous edge subsides a little. Gabriel prides himself that it has something to do with him being plastered against Sam Winchester's back. His one hand fists the thick shaft and slowly milks it. 

As impatient and bloodthirsty Sam had been before, now the ravenous need for violence turned into a pleased rumble. Gabriel feels no small amount of pride that he got that far that quickly. He fully expected to do this from another position, kneeling in front of Sam perhaps if the dynamic required it. 

But as soon as Gabriel started rubbing Sam's dick, encouraging it to grow and form the knot, the two undisciplined pack members became meek. 

The Archangel throws them a glance. Both are pretty out of it, high on the testosterone the Alpha is emitting. Since an Alpha usually doesn't waste his seed or its effects are lessened by the modern invention of condoms, the reaction that is can turn the bed partner drowsy is pretty unknown these days. 

Castiel appears to be a little more aware. He is on his back, utterly relaxed and legs spread out. After the first splatter of Sam's come hit his skin, he slipped into a soothing delirium. Between the moisture gently pouring out of his hole and his cock constantly twitching in reaction to the long and drawn out orgasm, he is swimming in endorphins. 

Gabriel takes note of this state. It will be interesting to find out if they can make Castiel reach this state again. It's probably been a while since the seraph was this content and relaxed. 

"Is this more to you likening?" Gabriel wants to know. His voice is hoarse, he can't hide the effect two blissed out submissive pack members have on him. Peculiarly, since he's wringing semen out of Sam for half an hour now, draining the Alpha's cock while is own is still painfully hard. But ignoring his own desires is definitely worth the sight in front of him. 

Not to mention Sam's panting, his huffs and groans are a special reward. It takes  _ trust  _ to let another Alpha handle your bared knot. 

"It's a good start." Sam tugs at Gabriel's hair again to pull him into an passionate kiss. The Archangel responds, impatient since this has been brewing between them for a while. "But I agree with you that they need to be further disciplined." 

"Ideas?" Gabriel pants against Sam's temple, pulling him tight against his chest. Fire burns in his loins, biting need demanding a release when the younger Winchester comes over Dean's ass, staining the Omega's cheeks and his thighs. 

"A few." There is no command in Sam's voice, but Gabriel is quick to respond to his notions. 

  
  


  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #9 SPN Kink Bingo 2019: Beta/Omega  
> #1 Abo Kink Bingo 2019: Double Penetration

When Castiel's senses return he's boneless. He feels deeply satisfied, incredibly overwhelmed and agitated at the same time. He isn't sure how he got here. At least a quick survey tells him he's safe in the bunker and hasn't been ambushed by kidnappers. Dean's right next to him, napping while laying naked on the bed, curled up like a newborn. It takes a few seconds to realize that the person nipping at his inner thighs cannot be Dean, if the man is sleeping. 

"What?" Castiel mumbles. He blinks a few times, trying to make sense through the haze and the fuzziness that have taken a hold of him. 

"It's fine, little bro. You are still drunk on your Alpha's endorphins. Stay where you are and enjoy yourself, you are not going anywhere anytime soon." The voice above him is familiar, but not in this kind of setting. 

Castiel seizes and tries to sit up, when he discovers Gabriel. His older brother is propped up on one elbow, running his other hand through Dean's hair. He looks comfortable. 

"You ... oh ...," Castiel's attempt to ask what the archangel is doing here, gets interrupted by teeth digging into his flesh. It's a reminder and Castiel doesn't even think about it, he just obeys and remains still. Lets the Alpha between his legs to his work, though he cannot help but to wiggle his hips a little now when he's made aware of hands holding him down and a tongue lapping up creamed liquids. 

The attention lower region receives makes it impossible to go back to sleep. His gut awakens with a fierce hunger and a single glance reveals Sam's head between his legs. Castiel groans, the impressive sight of the brown hair, the broad shoulders and curved spine an indication of Sam's perfect physics. Hence why it doesn't take a lot of internal struggle to give into his biological impulses and let the Alpha continue. 

His ankles dig into Sam's back as a curious tongue flicks over damp, sensitive flesh, followed by fingers prodding at his entrance. 

But when he throws his head back, a soft moan leaving his lips, Castiel's eyes find Gabriel's again. 

His brother being here, watching him fall apart, turns the sensation into a pleasurable torment. Castiel can't help himself, Gabriel being here and sharing the bed with the Winchester's wakes a terrible yearning in him. He has never regret the recent years, choosing the Winchester over his own family, but sometimes it gets a little lonely. No other angel seems to understand why Castiel is sticking around, bonding with a human pack and embracing their biology. 

Gabriel's presence in the bunker soothed some of these aches, but never Castiel would have dared to think about the Archangel joining them, even if it's just for a night. 

"It's alright, Cassie," Gabriel whispers as he bends over Dean to kiss him. He moans into it, remembering how Gabriel eat him out a few hours ago. 

With Sam still between his legs, Castiel is unable to move away. He can just watch as Gabriel pulls away with a smirk and regret the lack of attention from both, Sam  _ and  _ Gabriel. Though, the thought is frightening. Castiel gasps, as a single finger searches its way inside, teasing and mocking him until he's ready to beg. 

The reason why he doesn't, is because he has only eyes what Gabriel is doing to Dean. 

The omega is half-asleep, but still responds to Gabriel's firm touch as he directs him, edges him on and Dean is on all fours before he has even opened his eyes. He's kneeling on the bed, ass raised into the air and Castiel has the perfect view on his begging hole. Fresh slick runs down his thighs, adding to the dried come and the traces of Dean's previous arousal. Low whines escape the Omega's mouth as the Archangel rubs his dick over the hole until it's clenching around nothing, begging to be filled. 

Sam's laugh snaps Castiel out his trace. 

"Which one do you want to be?" He asks and adds another finger. "Are you jealous that Gabriel is going to fuck Dean first, that you have to wait?" 

The human Alpha spreads Castiel's legs further, hooks one over his shoulder and starts slowly fucking the wet ass with his thick fingers. The responding whine and the blush spreading over Castiel's face and his chest, encourages Sam to ruin the beta further. He draws his fingers out, ignoring the protest to slap the angel's ass. After a few times, Castiel's bottom turns bright red and his legs quiver, but he has yet to take his eye of the other pair. 

"Or is Gabriel's cock you crave?" Sam whispers, returning to fucking Castiel's hole with his fingers until he receives silent screams. "I bet he would do it. He could bend you over, like Dean right now. Shove his dick inside you and I bet you would be so wet for him." 

"Yes...," Castiel sobs, but he doesn't know to which part he just agreed to. 

The sight of his older brother wrecking Dean drives him insane and he can't do anything while Sam pins him down. 

"Please," he breathes, but Castiel doesn't know what he's asking for. 

Maybe to get fucked. By Gabriel, who finally slipped into Dean and set a hard pace, causing the omega to moan and plead. Or perhaps, he wants the same from Sam. The human, ever patient Alpha who allowed Castiel to slip into their pack and accept his presence. Who shares a night with him and Dean from time to time, but is always gone in the morning, leaving Castiel alone and unsure of his place. 

He never had the courage to approach Sam in broad daylight, always felt he doesn't have the right to ask for more. 

So all he can do is ease up and relax, accept anything the Alpha is willing to give. 

"Please," Castiel begs again and this time his eyes are focused on Sam. He opens up and bares himself for the Alpha who is still casually fucking him. "Please, Sam. Please, I want..." 

A brush of Sam's fingers against the sweet spot inside him, cuts off Castiel's sentence. 

Sam presses a light kiss on the inside of Castiel's knee. 

"I know what you want." 

And for the first time it feels as if Castiel is welcome in Sam's bed. 

  
  


  
  


-

  
  


Dean  _ knew  _ he was in trouble the first time he saw Gabriel entering the room. Sam's expression said everything and the moment Dean didn't protest, it meant blanket permission. He's not sure about it works with Archangels, in the past it was pretty damned clear that they differed from regular angels who always assume the genders of their vessels. Right now, Gabriel is bleeding Alpha despite the scent he gave in the last weeks. Back when they first rescued him, he looked and smelled like  _ helpless battered Omega.  _ Really, it didn't surprise Dean that Sam responded to it like a dog to bone. 

When he's pushed onto his knees, Dean lets out a confused noise. He had been jealous from the moment Sam focused his attention on Gabriel, taking care of him and bringing him food to the point where spend hours in the library together. 

He never said anything, almost waiting for the opportunity to rip Sam a new one. 

Only, when Gabriel nudges his knees further apart and presses the head of his cock against his entrance, Dean admits his perspective is a little screwed. He had been projecting, seeking refuge in Cas' bed and then blamed Sam for ignoring him. 

He attempts to get up, to reach for his hard, leaking cock but with a hard shove Gabriel has his face back in the pillows. The Archangel traps Dean's wrist on the small of his back before shoving inside, so fast Dean barely has time to get used to the feeling being filled. 

His struggle is only half-hearted, the dick widening him and the slow drag is too good to protest against. The hand on his shoulder keeping him down is what makes him whine in distress, but too quickly Gabriel's fast and brutal thrusts make him forget why. Dean's trying to cling to his sanity and his face the best he can, when he remembers that Sam is right next to him. 

Cas' moans and pleas are a reminder of this unusual dynamic and he feels trapped between wanting more and hiding in shame. 

It's been a while since someone fucked him the way Gabriel does now. 

The Archangel growls, when Dean tries to move. Fingers grasp his hair and force him to turn his head until Dean catches a glimpse of Sam eating out Castiel. His brother is licking Cas' hole as if he has all the time in the world and Dean knows it's as much of a show of dominance as Gabriel's harsh treatment. 

"You deserve this. You know you do," the Archangel bends over, presses his chest against Dean's back and angles his hips until he's buried balls-deep. There's nothing nice or soothing in his voice. The hammers against his prostate and each little shift, each movement is display of how powerless Dean is. 

The Omega whines in agreement, not wanting to admit the truth out loud. 

"It's a wonder Sam didn't go rough on your ass earlier. How long have you been fucking my little brother without his permission? How long have you been spreading your legs for him, for  _ other  _ people, while giving your Alpha the cold shoulder?" 

The anger in Gabriel's voice is justified, Dean knows it is. His ass clenches around the intrusion, the dick impaling him a proof of how long it's been since Sam did this to him. 

"I never fucked another Alpha," Dean whimpers, but it sounds like an excuse even in his ears. As if it's an achievement that he hasn't been knotted by anyone but Sam ... in a while. 

Benny's face flashes through his mind and all protests die instantly. Dean sniffles, afraid and ashamed. Benny hadn't been an Alpha. As vampire he couldn't be, but technically Dean had broken Sam's thrust first. They never had the most healthy relationship and Dean  _ had  _ sex with other people long before Cas came into the picture. Fact is, he stopped sleeping around for Cas, not because Sam confronted him. 

This, Gabriel fucking his ass as if it belongs to him, is not an unusual punishment for unfaithful pack members like him. 

"Nngh, god..." Dean tries to stifle his moan as the knot begins to form. Hot seed spill inside him and his hole is milking Gabriel's dick for every drop. Escaping is hopeless, but Dean cannot submit to the carnal feeling washing over him. 

He should be elated with a knot finally filling him out, trapping an Alpha's come inside him. 

But it feels wrong and forbidden, because Sam is next to him. Only as Dean starts to beg and plea for attention, his brother lets go of Cas long enough to turn his head. 

"Yes, Dean?" Sam's voice is dark and dangerous. A reminder of past times, when Dean was hanging of his brother's knot, panting, feverish and eager. 

"Please, Sammy. Let me come. Tell Gabriel to let me come. I need to, I can't..." 

"Not yet, Dean," Sam says. His eyes seem hard and unforgiving as he slips Cas around and guides his head towards Dean's crotch. 

A hot mouth wraps around his leaking cock, flushed red and utterly ignored by Gabriel. 

"Fuck," Dean slurs. His muscles spasm around the cock in his ass and his own twitches, spilling precome down Castiel's throat. Given how the angel starts bobbing his head, he's not gonna come anytime soon. 

"Sammy, please. I wanna...." There are tears in his eyes as the sensation of Castiel sucking him and Gabriel's come sloshing around with every movement gets too much, too intense for him. 

"No, Dean." Sam finally lets go of Cas and positions himself in front of his brother. Dean never felt as happy and as relieved, when Sam's large hand settles on the back of his head. 

He opens his mouth and welcomes the cock nudging against his lips. 

  
  


  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry that this took so long. Between work, exams, illness and recovering from all three I kind of dropped all communincations with the outside world. And while I go on vacation for a week on Thursday, I promise I will update as soon as I am back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #10 SPN Kink Bingo 2019: Alpha/Beta

Gabriel can tell that Sam isn't happy by the time they are leaving their brothers wrecked and floating in the bliss of their orgasms on the bed. The Winchester is almost stomping out of the room. Coming all over Dean's face did little to lift his mood. Not that Gabriel can blame Sam. If he's reading the dynamic right, then Dean's the shifty and unreliable part in this equation. Given how much he already knows about their history, that's not surprising. The Apocalypse started out, because one mated Omega was unable to move past the death of his Alpha.

Not that Sam was entirely blameless, but right now Gabriel is willing to give the younger Winchester some slack. He doesn't need to know the entire history since the swarted Apocalypse. It's plain that Sam had it rough. Finding it within himself to comfort a potentially mad, traumatised, three-gendered former frenemy with reality altering powers is not a small thing for someone like Sam.

The ability for true compassion is enough for Gabriel to root for him.

Not to mention that there's the part of him that is really and utterly grateful. Sam helped a lot these first horrible weeks and though Gabriel's brain deals with trauma differently than a humans, it wasn't a nice or pleasant experience being in Asmodeus care.

The least he can do is make Sam's life a bit better.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Gabriel wants to know.

The Winchester looks like as if he will either go back and fuck the two chuckleheads stupid or behead an entire vampire coven all by himself.

Sam growls. Tension bleeds from him like an open wound.

"I should go running," he says, apologetic. Like this is default reaction, whenever the primeval part demands attention.

"You could, but we both know it won't help." Gabriel grabs Sam's arm, feels the muscles on the Winchester's forearm and decides there are better ways to battle inner demons.

He sees how Sam's nostril's flare, how agitated the Alpha is and Gabriel can guess how much his skin is itching for a fight. Or a decent fuck, because the thing back with their brothers was barely foreplay. It was a warning, an announcement and a reminder, a shift in the dynamics. It probably means that Gabriel is going to remain in the bunker for the foreseeable future, but there are worse things that can happen to him.

Sleeping with a sexual frustrated Alpha is hardly a chore and unlike others Gabriel doesn't care about the dominance play. He just enjoys taking part in it, thanks to his ability to shut down the psychological and biological needs of his vessel. He is not like Castiel, too young and inexperienced to know what he's doing. He's not like Dean either, too afraid to give into nature.

"I can't promise you to be gentle." The self-deprecation is expected, just like the bitterness in Sam's voice. What shocks Gabriel is the fear in Sam's eyes. The worry that Gabriel will change is mind _after_ the whole thing is done and claim that the Alpha went to far.

Gabriel suppresses the need to cuss out loud, cursing his own blindness.

 _Damned, if Dean actually accused his own Alpha of being too rough, then I was too gentle with him._ He swears to tackle the issue later on, even if he has to go so far to lecture the older Winchester about the substantial requirements a healthy pack functions on.

More gentle than he has ever been with previous lovers, Gabriel places his hands on Sam's hips. The Winchester is shirtless, oozing enough heat and sex that the scent awakens a ravenous appetite. Sam's expression tightens, but he doesn't flinch away as Gabriel looks up to him and visibility bares his neck

"You can't hurt me, Sam. No matter how rough you are or how much blood you spill on the clean, white sheets, we both are well aware what true pain looks like." Gabriel doesn't raise his hand to place it on Sam's cheek, instead his hands reach around and grip the Alpha's captivating ass.

They are close enough that he can feel Sam's erection through his pants and Gabriel's breath stutters at the thought of having it inside him.

Fucking Dean was nice, the bucko needs to be taught some manners, but he doesn't deny that his main interest in this equation is Sam.

(It's always been Sam, but Gabriel can bury that info under emotional pain, imprisonment and the pre-dating family drama. Looks like Asmodeus is finally good for something.)

Sam finally reacts as he brings on hand up to Gabriel's neck and brushes his thumb over his throat. It's a power move and Gabriel would be lying if he said it doesn't excite him. A shudder goes through him and he moans, unable to keep his voice down as rubs his crotch against Sam's.

"Fuck me," Gabriel demands, his breath already shortening.

He will be delighted to find out what's going to take to make him beg for it.

  


-

  


Not much, as it turns out, because Sam was determined to savour the experience. Instead of pouncing and fucking Gabriel through the mattress like he thought he would, once given permission, Sam opted for drawing it out. Of course, the Archangel doesn't mind the display of perfect Alpha abs, strong thighs and the full height of Sam Winchester towering above him.

He would just love it, if Sam finally stopped teasing.

"Com'on," Gabriel breathes and tries to rock upwards. "Do something."

Sam's answer is a deep rumble. Currently he has Gabriel's wrists tied to the headboard and his legs spread wide in order to fully appreciate the view how his finger disappears into the begging hole. Despite the assurance that he'd be fine, Sam used a good amount of lube on Gabriel, not knowing that it would only serve to tease him further. While his scent might be still stuck between bleeding Alpha and Beta, Gabriel's body responds to prepare him for an Alpha's knot. Still, Sam is preparing him carefully, drawing his one finger in and out, watching how is vanishes into the cleft of Gabriel's ass and how the ring of muscles twitches around the intrusion.

The Alpha also keeps _watching him,_ probably looking for clues of discomfort.

"Ohh...f...fuck, Sam." Gabriel's breath hitches as the second finger breaches his entrance, stroking the sensitive walls as if he has all the time in the world. "Get on with it."

Sam's hard cock is directly in Gabriel's line of sight. His mouth waters for a taste, he would love it if Sam fucked his face. He has seen the way the Winchester handled his brother and Dean clearly loved it.

"You want it badly, don't you? Has it been long since someone properly fucked you, put you into your rightful place?" Sam's question is casual, an off-handed remark he already knows the answer to.

Gabriel refuses to contemplate how much Sam looks like Lucifer right now. He shoves the comparison back into the abyss of denial where came from and tries to fuck himself on Sam's fingers instead. They are up to three now, but the Alpha is still drawing it out, moving them slowly until Gabriel's voice is hoarse and he's writhing, pulling at the restraints holding him in place.

"Yes," Gabriel moans through his teeth's. His body yields as the finger rub over his prostate, causing him to black out for a moment. "Yes, I want it."

Desire flashes over Sam's face and apparently the Winchester can't hold back any longer. When he reaches for the lube again to get himself ready, Gabriel stops him.

"Don't bother, I want to feel how big you are," he says and offers his wet ass to the Alpha above him. "Besides, am I not wet enough for you?"

Sam's weight settles on and the Winchester holds him as he kisses Gabriel, stroking his neck until they're both breathless. Only their cocks, perfectly aligned, remind them that they are far from done.

Thankfully, Sam doesn't need further prompting when he finally grabs the back of Gabriel's knees, presses them against the Archangel's chest until he has him on perfectly displayed before him. He admires the sight for a minute until Gabriel's arching his back, trying to line up Sam's cock with his entrance.

Sinking in feels like coming home. Sam's breathing quickens, the heat and the tight grip on his cock is amazing. He's so close to coming and popping his knot it feels like the first time all over again.

"Oh...damned," Gabriel moans. He has squeezed his eyes shut and Sam watches his face attentively. While he can sense no distress from him, he's aware how good the Archangel is at manipulation and downplaying his pain.

Yet when he looks at him again, Sam sees nothing but wanton need.

"Sam, I need you to....move." Gabriel struggles to form a full sentence. He attempts to wrap his legs around Sam's waist, draw the Alpha further in, but he prevents it, stretching them until they are on either side of Gabriel's head.

The body beneath him is taunt and wrapped up nicely around his cock, squeezing it already. Sam can't wait to rub the walls tender with his knot.

There's a delicate quiver moving through Gabriel. Sam rests his hand on the small of Gabriel's back and savours it. He wants to grin at how close is Gabriel, but it takes everything to concentrate as he finally starts moving. Sam's rocking back and forth, starving for the passionate moans as his thrusts become for forceful.

Gabriel mumbles something against his lips, but it's inaudible.

"Does it feel good?" Sam needs to know. It's impossible for the cock dripping on Gabriel's belly and his small whines to be a lie, but he wants to hear it.

The Archangel arches is back, yanks at the restraints and his expression falls when he's unable to free his hands.

"Hit...me," he finally says, his body becoming pliable after realizing there's no escape. When Sam hesitates, only tightening his grip and impaling the Archangel further on his cock, Gabriel snaps. "S-spank me, Sam. I mean it. I...oh, fuck..."

Something dark and animalistic rises in Sam. He doesn't let Gabriel finish his sentence, instead he brings his hand down, slapping the sweet ass and Gabriel rewards him with a thrilled expression. He clenches tight around Sam, when it happens again and this time the moan is loud, filling the whole room.

Sam thinks about Dean who always played hot-and-cold when it comes to rough sex and a little violence in the bedroom. He croons at Gabriel, "Oh, we are going to have so much fun together."

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #11 SPN Kink Bingo 2019: Humiliation

Sam wakes up to a kiss being pressed the column of his neck. He shivers, even half-asleep the action sends his instincts rearing. He's about to fight off the weight, little threat that it presents, if it weren't for the next soft kiss placed at the underside of his jaw. It's a struggle to sink back into the sheets, but he tries to enjoy the attention for the moment. Sam cannot remember when it was the last time he got to enjoy a quiet morning with a lover.

Instinctly he knows it's not Dean laying beside him.

It's been over a decade since Dean was content with enjoying a lazy morning, playful growling and rousing Sam from his sleep. It feels longer, like a forgotten childhood dream. Something adults bury over the years and yearn for in the lonely hours of the night.

"I can hear you thinking," the Archangel mumbles behind him. Surprisingly soft fingers trail down Sam's back. The touch is tender, like a fresh morning breeze.

"Can't help it," Sam says, but is unable to let the tension bleed away. Even without glancing to his radio on his desk, he knows it's too early to get up. But experience tells him he won't be able to go back to sleep.

Behind him Gabriel sighs and slumbs back into the sheets. Sam is surprised, when the Archangel plasters himself against his back like a koala bear. Despite the condition they found him in, in the last months Gabriel has never been needy or clingy. Even with his mouth sewn shut and his body beaten down, he's always been strong. Unwavering. Which just shows that Gabriel lived through worse, knows too much about the univserse to be deterred by a some time in a dark dungeon.

It's flattering that Gabriel seeks out comfort. Often it's just little gestures, but they are enough to translate that this adventure could be more than a quick rut between the sheets.

Sam doesn't want to think about it, but he won't mind if Gabriel stays. For a while at least. Longer, if possible.

Things are easier, when he's around. He doesn't give Sam the feeling that they have to fight for rank. Gabriel has nothing to prove and neither he requires such things from Sam.

With a sigh, Sam wonders what it must feel like to go from knotting an unruly Omega to getting it from a mental unstable Alpha. The Archangel possesses a flexibility that he envies. He never got that far with Dean, not even before Cas' addition to the pack made everything six times more complicated.

Perhaps it's a failing on his part.

"What'ya thinking about?" Gabriel asks while he's running his fingers through Sam's hair.

It's a nice, comforting gesture - that Gabriel is asking instead of picking the information out of Sam's head. The petting is just a bonus.

"I could never give up control with Dean. I can't and I don't want to," Sam finally says. He rolls on his back to look at Gabriel and wraps one arm around the Archangel's waist. Beneath his hand the skin is red and warm, still bearing the signs of their enthusiastic activity last night.

After a pause Sam adds, "It would have made some things a lot of easier."

Gabriel doesn't swat Sam's hand away, like Dean would have at this point, when he straddles the Winchester. Rather, he grins when Sam squeezes the soft flesh and rocks his hips against the hard abs.

"It's not your fault Dean's so fucked up. You are allowed to have your own issues, no matter what as what you presented. Being an Alpha doesn't exempt you from needing help," he answers, turning more serious but never stopping his rocking motions. Gabriel reaches behind himself and takes Sam's hardening cock into his hand.

He rubs the head over his entrance and his eyes flutter. He's sensitive from last night, the Winchester's knot is a magnificent beauty that tied them together from almost an hour and he won't mind milking it again.

Sam's breath stutters as slick runs down Gabriel's thighs and dripps onto his cock, teasing it. Last night took a lot out of him, involving pressing Gabriel into the sheets and taking him like a feral beast claiming its bitch. It's marvel Gabriel allowed him to go this far, so he can't exactly stop him from calling the shots for a round.

His fingers run up Gabriel's thighs and grip them tight as the Archangel holds his breath and sinks down on Sam's cock. A moan leaves their mouths. Gabriel doesn't stop until Sam has bottomed out, who uses is grip on Gabriel's ass to pull him further into his lap.

Heat pools in his stomach and when Gabriel starts off with a slow grind, hunger rising in his eyes, Sam's thoughts can't help but to compare the situation with his pack. Dean had never felt this comfortable with him, riding his cock like a full confession that he needs this and Cas - well, Sam hasn't often sex with him outside a few joined sessions with Dean.

"It's okay if you don't always think about me." Gabriel flashes him a grin, yet it quickly vanishes with a pointed roll of Sam's hips.

"As you said, not everything is about Dean." Sam's growl is half-hearted, but he slowly accepts the fact that he will have to sort through his isssues with his brother alone.

Sam reaches for Gabriel's erect cock and takes into his hand, jerking the Archangel off in sync to the roll of his hips.

It's a quick affair. His eyes never leave Gabriel as the Archangel's chest heaves, when he's gasping for air as he comes. Sam purrs as the cum splatters all over his stomach.

"Can ... can you come on me?" Gabriel's panting and quivers since Sam is still hard, buried inside him and not moving.

"Beg for it," Sam demands, whispering.

He's mesmerzied, when Gabriel actually goes through with it, slowly climbing off him and hissing when Sam's cock slips out of his hole. His inner Alpha preens as Gabriel climbs off the bed and kneels on the floor.

"Please," Gabriel whines, bending over and raising his ass high into the air. He reaches behind himself to part his cheeks and show the Alpha towering above him the hole he just fucked. "Please, Sam. Mark me. Give me your come, Alpha."

His face is flushed red and burning as he says it, but Sam can smell his exictement and his arousal too. He growls, deep and possessive. It feels like bliss, taking his cock into his hand and aiming at Gabriel when it finally throbs. His fingers close around the knot and Sam commits the sight to memory, Gabriel's submission to the higher ranking Alpha.

It's deeply satisfying and Sam rumbles, making pleased sounds that cause Gabriel to moan in return as juices hit his skin. Soon the Archangel's ass and thighs are covered with come.

Sam pulls Gabriel to his feed, needs to help him stand, because he's slightly dizzy as the warm liquid runs down his legs.

"You smell good," he says. Inhaling deeply proofs how his scent mixes with Gabriel and not even a good, long shower can hide the evidence of what just happened.

Gabriel's answer is a soft smile and a passionate kiss. He paints a pattern with the come drying on Sam's stomach before he finally pulls away, looking dazed and full of dirty intentions.

"I wouldn't mind doing this again. But before we can continue I need coffee, a good breakfast and then a nice sweet chat with your brother," the Archangel says and saunters towards the door, not caring slightly that he's still naked and covered in Alpha's semen.

 


End file.
